Nadie
by FlawlessStark
Summary: Odiaba la impotencia, el dolor y el no sentirse nadie, pero le odiaba aun más a él. Charles POV Situado en "Days of Future Past"


_Mi primera contribución al Cherik fanfiction (Y espero no sea la última) amo demasiado esta OTP como para no escribir acerca de ellos._

_Disclaimer: X-men **NO** me pertenece, es propiedad de Marvel y Fox (creo(?))_

_Si les apetece buscar ambiente escuchen: Nobody, not even the rain - La Dispute._

_Here we go._

* * *

No era normal. No lo era. Las botellas se amontonaban en el suelo convirtiéndose en obstáculos, minas anti-persona que querían hacerle caer cuando no estaba sobrio, objetivos que jugaban con él y sus sentimientos, como él, como cuando jugaba con el metal _y su corazón._

Hank estaba preocupado, y cómo no estarlo, la droga empezaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo y su mente, incluso de sus actos. "Ese no es mi Charles" dijo Moira al visitarle una noche hace ya meses. No era Charles, no era el hombre bondadoso que diez años antes había ayudado a los jóvenes más inquietos del planeta, ya no era ni la sombra, ni la mota de polvo que intentó salvar la oveja descarriada de Erik Lehnsherr y es que él se había llevado su humanidad y anhelos, le había dejado solo, abandonado, hundido en un mar de fracasos y tristezas que parecía ser infinito y el alcohol parecía ser su único aliado.

Cuando el alma está fragmentada, es difícil recordarse a uno mismo las razones para seguir adelante y no lanzar por la borda el esfuerzo de más de veinte años de vida, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para re-abrir la escuela, no iba a soportar la llegada de un nuevo general diciéndole que sus adolescentes alumnos estaban reclutados para ir a No-se-cual-batallón en Vietnam, para que luchasen por una causa perdida que no iba a resolverse con soldados y balas mas nadie entendía eso; así como tampoco conseguía entender a Erik ¡Y vaya si lo había intentado! mas pensar en él era un suicidio, uno que se repetía constantemente y la culpa, no era del mutante, era suya, por creer en falsas palabras.

¡Malditas palabras! ¡Maldito juego de ajedrez! Malditos labios y malditos besos. Si Erik Lehnsherr merecía otro nombre era el de "Droga" porque te engancha, te llena y cuando está saciado, te deja tirado en el suelo como si no le importases, _porque en efecto no le importas_. Creyó en unas simples promesas hechas en un bar, con unos ojos azules mirándole, ojos que parecían ver a través del tiempo y el espacio, jurando un futuro juntos y lleno de felicidad, unos brazos que le estrechaban fuertemente "_No dejaré que nadie te haga daño" _y le amaban de noche.

No había noche en la que no sintiese su pecho abrirse en canal, un vacío en su estómago que le producía arcadas y un agujero negro por corazón, lágrimas deslizándose por su mejilla, temblando de rabia, impotencia, odio, desprecio, de sentir el maldito abandono a sus espaldas, como una sombra, algo de lo cual nunca podrá deshacerse. No era un papel viejo que podías quemar con un mechero, no, Erik no era así de fácil. Percibía aquello llamado vida como algo efímero, pero para qué una vida si tampoco la usaba. No había nadie que le secase las lágrimas, ya no, nunca volvería a haber nadie. **Nadie.**

* * *

¿Ir al Pentágono? ¿A buscar a Erik? ¿En qué pensaba ese tal Lobezno en proponer dicho plan suicida? ¿Acaso no veía las noticias? Claro que no, si decía venir del futuro post-apocalíptico en el que Charles y Erik estaban juntos protegiéndose. JUN-TOS. Juntos, unidos, como algo indivisible, con todas las sílabas y letras de la palabra. Y para qué ocultar el cosquilleo que se extendía desde las puntas de los dedos al cabello, alborotando cada fibra, célula y secuencia de ADN de su cuerpo. Porque de solo pensar en su presencia la alegría hacía aparición en sus ojos pero era eliminada por el más puro miedo al rechazo.

Pero le hizo caso e iba de camino a Washington.

Y consiguió entrar. Esperó a Pietro.

Y le vio.

Gris, delgado, cansado, ojeroso, triste, agotado pero elegante, soberbio, casi divino.

Como cuando tocaba la guitarra de pequeño, o el sonido alegre de Raven al mutar en diferentes cuerpos femeninos, con la misma potencia de la marea alta al impactar en sus pies. El sonido que hacía las botellas al romperse. Con esa fuerza la presencia de Erik le golpeó y sintió sus piernas fallar, casi derrumbarse.

─ ¿Charles? ─

Y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

* * *

_¿Y bueno, review o sillazo en la cara?_


End file.
